1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to light-emitting diode (LED) lights and more particularly to an LED light fixture for mounting to a ceiling fan.
2. Description of Related Art
Ceiling fans are common in businesses, such as restaurants, lounges, retail stores, places of assembly, personal residences, etc. Ceiling fans are installed to aid in the movement of air to keep the environment more comfortable.
A conventional ceiling fan A is shown in FIG. 1 and comprises a plurality of fan blades A1. A lamp B is attached to the ceiling fan A from below and comprises a plurality of light bulbs B1.
However, a drawback has been found in the typical ceiling fan and lamp combination. In detail, hot air rather than cold air is blown downward because high heat generated by the light bulbs B1 is driven downward by the air flows produced by the fan blades A1. Thus, people may feel warm rather than cool when staying in the room installed with the ceiling fan and lamp combination.
Thus, the need for improvement still exists.